shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisylina
Daisylina is the femslash ship between Daisy and Rosalina from the Super Mario fandom. Canon Princess Daisy and Rosalina first interact as racers for Mario Kart Wii. Ever since then, they have been portrayed playing sports together as both rivals and teammates. A notable example of this is in Mario Sports Superstars. Here, the duo is shown playing together against Mario and Peach in official art. When talking to either Daisy or Rosalina in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, they will sometimes mention having a shopping trip later with the other and Peach. This signifies the trio as friends. Rosalina will also mention later how Daisy and Peach took her out for desserts after losing. In the character's bio, it mentions Daisy only to state the former's height. Ever since Ultimate's release, the two have been playable characters in the series. While the duo never fight together in Spirit Mode, Rosalina appears in Daisy's classic mode. Daisy also has a blue alt that may be based off of Rosalina. The duo are occasionally shown fighting together in commercials and promotional art. Quotes Fanon The femslash mainly formed from Rosalina and Daisy being friends in the series. The huge contrast between their personalities also goes into 'opposites attract,' causing some to prefer it over its sister ships. Both characters' names also borrow from flowers, with 'Rosalina' being rose and 'Daisy' being, well, daisy. With five stories on AO3 and one on FanFiction.net (sixty-one if including non-romantic), Daisylina is somewhat underground. The pairing is more popular on websites such as Tumblr or DeviantArt. One reason for the ship's low popularity is fanon portraying Daisy as jealous of Rosalina. The reason for this is Rosalina noticeably being added into multiple spinoffs right after her first appearance. This is a huge contrast to what occurred with Daisy, who was reintroduced into the ''Mario series several years after Super Mario Land. Due to Mario & Sonic's portrayal of the characters and Daisy's appearance in Smash, this belief has lessened in recent years. With art, Daisy is usually drawn to resemble her classic look. However, she keeps her strong personality in fanon content. Rosalina is portrayed as having a crush on Daisy in most works. Despite this, Rosalina will usually be the one giving kisses. With their main colors being complementary with each other, some art may experiment with color palettes and theming as well. Casual pieces may have the duo shopping or going to the beach together. Fans also enjoy drawing them in their racing or tennis outfits, thus causing ship art to sometimes incorporate sports. Outer space is commonly used as a background. This is due to Rosalina's home being in the cosmos and her history of traveling to galaxies and planets. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Princess Daisy and Rosalina (Mario) on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : PIXIV :デジロゼ search on Pixiv TUMBLR : : : : Gallery Super Mario Donutparty.jpg Variations :Peachaisalina ― the ship between Princess Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina Navigation